Who is Kim Jongin?
by sjcode
Summary: Kim Jongin x Im Jungwon. Jongin si berandalan, dan Jungwon si siswi penurut. Berada dalam lingkungan yang sama. Jongin yang selalu dalam masalah, pada akhirnya semua akan terungkap.


Who is Kim Jongin?

START!

.

.

.

BUKK!

Sebuah pukulan kuat membuat bibir pria dengan setelan seragamnya yang sudah rusak itu, terjatuh. Lalu dengan bodohnya bangun lagi dan mencoba memberikan pukulan yang sama keras untuk lawannya. Namun, meleset.

Pria itu terkena pukulan di perutnya, yang entah sudah berapa kali ia dapatkan. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia mencoba melawan, melayangkan tinjuan ke arah wajah 'iblis' yang ada di hadapannya.

 _Gotcha!_

Kali ini pukulan itu berhasil mematahkan hidungnya. Mereka berdua terus bergelut sampa dua orang berseragam datang dan membantu si Muka Iblis.

Membantu memegangi pria bodoh yang berusaha melepaskan pegangan di lengannya dengan sangat kuat. Ini mungkin hanya akan menambah bercak merah di lengannya. Salah satu dari ketiga orang tadi memukulnya. Ia tak bisa berkutik. Hingga ia terjatuh, terpuruk di tanah.

"You're suck Kim Jongin!"

Saat pria yang belakangan diketahui bernama Kim Jongin itu terjatuh, mereka yang dengan sangat mengerikan menendang tubuhnya. Kim Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak karena lemas dan banyak luka di tubuhnya

Tiga orang tadi mengeluarkan 'miliknya' dan mulai mengeluarkan hasil akhir ekskresi yang dicerna ginjal, dan mengarahkan ke arah Jongin.

.

.

"Berdiri!"

"Beri salam!"

Ketika ketua kelas mengaba-abakan untuk memberi salam, dengan kompak seluruh siswa memberi salam pada guru yang akan mengajar pada saat itu.

Selang 15 menit, setelah para siswa memulai kegiatan belajar, pintu kelas terbuka kasar. Siswa pria dengan jas sekolah yang belum terkancing dan dasi yang berantakan memasuki kelas. Terlihat ada guratan luka di bagian wajah.

"Selamat pagi _seonsaengnim_. Maaf aku terlambat"

Guru yang mengajar di depan hanya menatap dengan pandangan bingung ke arah siswa pria barusan. Namun tetap mempersilahkannya untuk segera duduk dan mengikuti pelajaran.

"Kim Jongin, setelah pelajaran selesai menghadap guru Song di ruang guru."

.

.

Kim Jongin ¾ atau biasa di panggil Kai, ini adalah siswa pindahan dari daerah Nowon ke Seoul. Ia tinggal hanya dengan nenek dan _Hyeong_ -nya di rumah mungil. Neneknya berjualan oden dan _Hyeong_ -nya bekerja di suatu perusahaan, tidak tinggi memang jabatannya, namun sudah dapat menghidupi mereka ber-tiga.

Lagipula, terkadang Kai mengambil kerja part time di café atau minimarket sekitar. Jadi ia lumayan sibuk sebagai siswa kelas 12 semester akhir.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu?"

"Luka. Aku terjatuh di dekat tangga bawah _seonsaengnim"_

Guru Song di hadapannya menatap dengan penuh curiga. Ia belum mengenal betul Kim Jongin, jadi belum dapat menyimpulkan, apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Hanya 15 menit, lagipula dengan kaki pincang seperti ini aku tak dapat berjalan terlalu cepat."

.

Kim Jongin berjalan pelan keluar dari ruang guru. Minggu kedua di sekolah barunya, namun Kai sudah dapat banyak orang yang membencinya.

 _'_ _Ini tak akan terjadi kalau kau tak melakukan hal hina seperti itu.'_

.

.

BRUK!

Kai menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan buku-bukunya. Bukannya menolong, ia Cuma berkata 'maaf' secara tak acuh.

"Kenapa cuma bilang maaf lalu pergi?"

Kai berhenti, tanpa menengok ia berkata,

"Memang kau berharap aku membantumu?"

"Tuhan menciptakan dua tangan agar kau mandiri"

Kai terus melangkah meninggalkan wanita yang tadi tak sengaja bertabrakan olehnya.

"Anak baru saja sudah sombong. Belum lagi sering dapat luka di wajah. Pasti berandalan."

.

.

Pagi ini Kai mendapati meja tempat biasanya ia duduk terdapat banyak coretan. Dengan gambar jorok dan kata-kata kasar. Ia terlihat sangat santai untuk ukuran anak yang sedang di bully. Kai duduk dengan tenang dan mendengarkan music lewat earphone putihnya.

.

"Berdiri!"

"Beri salam!"

Setelah memberi salam pada wali kelasnya, siswa di dalam kelas mengeluarkan buku dan mulai mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan.

"Im Jungwon. Pindahkan tas dan barang-barangmu ke depan Kim Jongin."

Jungwon tersentak. Tapi tetap menuruti perintah _seonsaengnim_. Ia tepat di depan siswa bermasalah –Kim Jongin.

"Perhatikan dia, jika tak mencatat, mengerjakan tugas, atau hal semacamnya yang melanggar peraturan sekolah."

Jungwon mengangguk patuh.

 _Mulai saat ini hidupku akan berubah._

 _._

 _._


End file.
